The Crap from Sixth Grade: A Mary Sue
by shinhuamanda
Summary: Something that I wrote a couple of years ago. A bunch of girls angered the Inugumi so bad they're on the run for their lives. Discontinued. Don't flame me. Better version written by night foliage.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

_Beautiful Disaster_

I was just sprawling down on my bed, thinking. About many things. About what made me happy. First thing: being away from my evil step mom. Ugh, she was awful. But that's another story that I do not want to ever tell again. Next thing: chilling with my best friends. Ah, now that is cool.

My friends and I just don't hang out whenever we want. We have a responsibility to survive. After all, we do live in Feudal Japan. We are looking for all the Shikon Jewel shards (we spread them out from Naraku, after all it's for the better). At least all the shards aren't in the hands of one demon. This is why we have a handful of shards to survive. We're not hungry for the shards. If we get one great. If we don't, oh well. As long as we're alive, that's what counts.

Every one of us is different which I like. Yunee is psychic. Boy I wish I was psychic. Anyways, she can read minds, control people, and she can hurt people just by thinking about it (you do not want to make her mad)! That doesn't mean she's mean though, she's so sweet and innocent! She is easily distracted because of this and who knows what. Seeing as her powers are with her brain, she's our Einstein. She's also a bookworm( she has a portable bookcase which contains millions of good books chosen by herself) and she loves romantic things. The total opposite of me. I mean I like books but romantic stuff? Bleh. Also, since she's a third elf she can be very emotional when she reads………….

Now Amaya just joined our group recently. We soon discovered that she's very quiet and thoughtful. She's also very nice. She is full demon though she looks human for the most part. On full moons, her tail is visible. Amaya is really strong anyways so she can take care of herself.

However, Cynthia is not doing so fine. Though at first she seems like she's extremely quiet and she says "I don't know" in conversation, sooner or later she will say something like MISC. MISC stands for Miroku is so cute. If it's a different initial for the first letter, it's another guy. Who knows how many guys she likes...3…4…5…6…7….Ugh it makes me have an headache thinking about it. Luckily she's fun to hang out with and makes the group interesting. Her powers are magical spells….

Speaking of Miroku, most people wonder "Why don't you have an alliance with them?" Well let's just say it was all cough cough Cynthia's cough cough, I mean "someone's" fault. Now, Cynthia has a bad obsession of liking and stalking cute guys.

flashback

Around the time we met them Yunee, Amaya, and I were discussing about making an alliance with that group. Cynthia who never pays attention, got bored and went outside when she saw inserts dramatic music Miroku.

"Oh my gosh he's so cute!" Cynthia thought. She quickly went back to our house and told us that she saw Miroku.

"Oh that's so romantic Cynthia. You can't talk to this guy. Come on Melanie, let's help her talk to him." Apparently, Yunee's romantic side had kicked in.

So for three days we taught her how to say hello, bye, and to answer questions. It was really hard to do. However, we didn't know who this guy was, Cynthia knew that we would tell her to fall in love with someone else. The only hint we ever got was that his first name starts with an M. Boy, that was really useful. Anyways, on the fourth day she walked outside and saw him sitting by the river.

"Umm………hi. Your name's Miroku right. Umm……..I'm Cynthia."

"Well very nice to meet you Cynthia. By the way, may I ask if you would bear me a son?"

"I don't know?" We should have taught her how to say yes. Cynthia ALWAYS says no. I swear, one time Amaya asked her if she liked beef or chicken better and she said that she didn't know (BTW, when I yelled at her for not knowing, she said that she liked beef better).

" Oh my gosh, did I just say that? I'm so sorry it's just a bad habit. Sure, that's fine with me," Cynthia quickly said. Now that's one heck of a surprise. "Can you meet me tonight? Make sure no one's with you."

"Sure."

"See you then." Boy that went well.

"I'm glad you could make it," Miroku said later that night. Apparently while the rest of us were sleeping, they were able to sneak out. How romantic rolls eyes.

"Sure, it wasn't that hard. We all sleep in different rooms." Let's just say that we have a portable mansion. Sometimes though, when we run out of food we do go to a village. We just keep the mansion talk quiet.

I have no idea what they said in their conversations but I don't really care. They also hugged a lot. Trust me, I know.

"Hey do you wanna see me hug this guy?" Cynthia asked one day.

"Really you'll let us see?" I was really shocked.

"Sure, just wear these black cloaks over your heads so he can't see you." Yunee, Amaya, and I sweat dropped.

"Something's up," Yunee remarked after that. Amaya and I nodded our heads in agreement.

" I think there something wrong with this guy like he was a criminal or something. This is way to suspicious," I stated. Actually we could all figure that out without my mouth.

"Be careful," I warned a few minutes later.

"Something's not going right here Miroku," Inuyasha said that night. "Miroku?" The truth was that Miroku was sneaking out to see Cynthia again. His friends just didn't know that.

"He's probably out with Sango. I'll ask Kagome where are they." He thought to himself.

But to his surprise, when he went to the their room, Sango was still there. In fact, she was the one who asked him why he was there.

"I thought Miroku was with you, Sango," Inuyasha simply replied.

"That's strange." Sango looked really worried.

" Kagome have you seen him?" Inuyasha asked.

"No."

"Maybe he's out with another woman," Shippou pointed out. Shippou also managed to scare Inuyasha popping out like that.

"Let's go," Sango commanded. No one complained. It was hard not to see the fire in her eyes. It was also not hard to see jealousy in her eyes too…...

"Your voice is like a thousand birds singing," Yunee read out loud from Romeo and Juliet. Now I like reading, but Yunee's way too emotional with it. When it's funny, she looks like she's ready to wet her pants from laughing.

Now, Cynthia, Amaya, and I are accustomed to hearing stuff like this so whenever we hear it, we lose our sense of hearing. Unfortunately, it wasn't the same with Miroku who has never met Yunee.

"Your voice is like a thousand birds singing," Miroku said to Cynthia. Apparently, he believed it was an omen or something. I have no idea what goes on in his head.

"Awwww……………." Cynthia said spreading out her arms. And then Miroku hugged her. Amaya, Yunee, and I could hardly keep from laughing (I poked Yunee hard in the stomach so she could see the whole scene).

Now, the problem with trying to keep yourself from laughing is that you don't really pay attention to your surroundings. The same rule applied to us. Unfortunately, the thing we didn't see was Inuyasha and Sango.

"WAKE UP MIROKU, THAT DEMON'S TRYING TO POSSESS YOU!" Inuyasha shouted. Idiot. Cynthia's just an obsesser, that's all.

Sango didn't yell anything. She was already flinging her hikoratsou at Cynthia. That was my cue. I grabbed one of Cynthia's spells.

I chanted the spell and a cloud came up giving enough time for us to grab Cynthia and escape.

end flashback

Now, the whole Inuyasha group is hunting Cynthia down. Yay. Also, if they ever found out we were her friends we would be toast. Whoopee. You see, that cloud I released on them had a second effect. Since it was a ink cloud, after releasing an ink shield to let us escape, it formed itself into a cloud again this time pouring itself on Inuyasha and his friends. Now, this would be funny if you were the spectators. This would not be funny if you were the ones getting drenched in ink. So now you know why.

I decided that thinking about these things were enough. I tried to go to sleep. This time, it only took me five minutes before I was actually snoozing. Good for me. I needed all the rest I could get.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Dreams and Sango's Competitors

In a minute I recovered myself and I promised Amaya not to tell that she liked Sesshoumaru. However when I went to bed, I wasn't worried about that. I was more worried about my dream. That old hag, why did she always warn me about this jeweled mirror? What could be wrong with it? Why did I have to punch it? What could be wrong with a jeweled mirror I got? Could it be a curse? Ugh. I hate it when I don't know an answer to a question. And look how many questions that I can't answer!

I decided that maybe my past was the reason. I didn't want to think about my past. Too many horrible memories. But I figured if it stopped these dreams it was worth it. So I wrote down everything I could remember.

My mom died in childbirth. I wonder what she was like. I know she must have been better than my stepmother. My stepmother is about as nice as Naraku. The worst part was that I lived alone with my stepmother for most of my life. My dad committed suicide when I was four. I understand my dad for realizing how evil my stepmother, but I still have a hard time accepting the fact that he doesn't care about me at all.

Living with my stepmother was like living in hll. I was forced to work washing plates and carrying heavy packages. It was a horrible experience. I'd rather die than face it again. Then when I was eight, I became a waitress there. That wasn't exactly heaven either. Finally, when I was eleven I ran away to a village where I met all my friends. But first I must give you there stories.

Amaya was an orphan all her life too. However, unlike me, she became an assassin at seven. She must have killed at least five hundred people by now, not to mention youkai. She came to the village when I was fifteen, she was sixteen then. There she stopped her assassinations. Well most of them. After all, what can you expect from a full youkai?

Yunee's parents are still alive. She still lives with them. She lived a perfectly normal childhood. Like Amaya, she's seventeen now while Cynthia and I are only sixteen. She also tried to join the Holy Scholars but they didn't let her. She would be the only girl and they take their shirts off when they do push ups. Well that's okay, she's our genius! Oh, and Cynthia transported herself from China to here with a wrong spell. She can't figure out how to get back, but she doesn't really care.

Our village was burned down by Naraku. Go figure. I knew Amaya shouldn't have kept her shard. The Holy Scholars are from our village, and so are many other people like Prince Michael, Janki, etc. (Authors note: Anyone not from the show is from the village ). So basically that's the long story behind everything.

The next day I didn't tell anyone about this dream (as usual). We were too busy trying to keep Inuyasha (or any other youkai) away from us.

"Cynthia, can you put a barrier around this area?" Yunee asked.

"No, they'll break through it."

"You know what we need, we need to hurt them really bad like Sesshoumaru." Then it hit me.

"Why of course!" I exclaimed. "We can ask The Three Tajiyas to help us! They're all really strong ."

"Yeah, they should work to keep out some of the youkai, maybe not Inuyasha or Sesshoumaru, but the ones that will waste our energy." Amaya said.

"They should kill Arrfat." Cynthia said. We laughed. Arrfat was this super stupid, disgusting, annoying guy that everyone hated. He never hurt anyone because he's too weak to hurt anyone. We all reckon he's a lesbian.

"So just kill the first strong youkai you see," I told Vy. Vy was of normal height, but she was extremely strong and she was very tomboyish (she was wearing baggy dark navy capriis and a black shirt).

"Okay whatever." Vy said annoyed. Then she turned to look at Allie, a girl shorter than Cynthia, with a normal black suit except for the fact it was sleeveless, and Kim, a tall (she's taller than Amaya!) girl with a totally normal black suit with pink lining and she had a pink flower in her hair .

"Why can't you kill one yourself?" Allie asked. We pointed at Cynthia.

"Oh," Kim said. Than they left.

Melanie kept on talking. I still don't get why she couldn't kill all the youkai herself. She's the one with the magic powers.

Yeah, so we were just walking in the forest. Yup, just Allie, Kim, and I, Vy. I was starting to wonder when we would ever met a strong youkai, when we finally saw something. It was a group of people, 3 humans, 2 animal youkai, and one half youkai. I guess that works as youkai.

"Should we get them?" Allie asked.

"There are some humans with them," Kim pointed out.

"Yeah, well they're obviously stupid so let's just kill them," I said lazily. Then Allie jumped into the trees while Kim and I hid behind trees. Unfortunately, Kim sneezed two seconds later which kind of gave away that someone was spying on them.

"Hey, what's up," I said casually when they looked behind the trees and found us.

Ignoring me, the half youkai asked "Why were you exterminators spying on us?"

"Oh my gosh, it's not like we were stalking you or anything," Kim complained.

"Hey Vy," Allie called. "I think that one over there she pointed to the half youkai is Inuyasha."

"So why are you exterminators here?" asked Inuyasha for like the millionth time.

"Oh I heard of you," I said. "Someone here was stalked by Cynthia…."

"You know Cynthia?" asked a girl who was also an exterminator.

"Oh I don't know, what do you think Smart One?" I asked sarcastically.

"Well, it looks as if we're going to have to set you straight," Inuyasha said.

"Look who's talking."

Inuyasha drew his sword and attacked me, I jumped up but then I got hit by the big boomerang. Kim and Allie had similar tragedies.

"Aren't you going to give up yet?" Inuyasha asked.

"What do you think?" I asked.

"Why you…." He muttered.

"Duh smart one," I snapped, "Look I love you, now give me the shards and die." Everyone just stared at me.

"Oh my god, it's just an expression," I said after a minute.

"Oh so you want the shards," Inuyasha said stupidly.

"Well duh, Smart One," I snapped.

"Look Vy," Allie said "We need help."

"Did someone say help?" Dennis said as he and his fellow scholars popped up.

"Oh no," Allie said "It's Dennis Barong, who wears a thong, and a Billabong. He plays ping pong, he can't even beat Donkey Kong, he ran into a gong, and he's always wrong, yup that's Dennis Barong." Kim and I snickered.

"Well, leave it up to us," said Dennis. He let out some gas, and we ran for it. Inuyasha's group was still alive and well though.

I can't believe those idiots attacked Inuyasha's group. Couldn't they tell that the group was strong from our story? I guess not. At least not from their story.

"Oh my gosh Melanie, you almost got us killed!" Vy yelled after her trip. They all returned very bruised , bloodstained, and the Holy Scholars was with them to top it all off.

"Well who did you attack?"

"Inuyasha's group."

"Couldn't you tell that they were too strong?"

"Uh….no."

"Gawd!" Cynthia said finally joining in a conversation for once.

"Aww….sht, I knew we should have told them not to attack Inuyasha's group," Yunee said. We all looked at her.

"Did you just say a curse word?" Yunee who obviously didn't realize she said it, hit her head, and then said "Ow!" from hitting her head too hard.

"You know, you're not supposed to injure yourself while doing it," Vy said.

"Looks like we're on our own to stop them from killing Cynthia. Maybe we can get an alliance with them," I told Amaya.

"Obviously," she replied.

Okes, Inuyasha Sango, Sesshoumaru and anyone else from the show and manga belong to Rumiko Takashki, Shouen Sunday, Viz, etc. Melanie belongs to Amanda, Amaya to Alison, Yunee to Yunee, Cynthia to Alison and Amanda, and everyone else, me. Thanks for being inspirations Dennis, Vyvy, Allison, and Kimia! BTW, the means change point of view, so that last was Vy's point of view and when it got back to it was mine again. Chow!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Allaeyah the Acrobat

"Look, we really need help here. We need information about the other youkai. I don't think we're going to survive if we're just on our own and teaming up with everyone else from our village isn't enough," Yunee pointed out.

"I know, I know," I said "But look, how are we supposed to get information from them, nevertheless become allies with them if they're trying to slay Cynthia! Vy just gave them the motive to kill Cynthia by letting them know that she's lives in this area!"

"Well we could survive with information though," Amaya said, "But the question is how we're supposed to get it……"

"God," Cynthia said exasperated, "The simple thing to do is to keep them from coming here."

"You know what," I said preparing to do my Simon Cowell act, "That's a great idea." Cynthia looked relived.

"Yeah, it should be easy with all the snow that's here," Amaya said looking out the window. It was snowing really hard outside. We were all thankful to be in a warm mansion with hot sake to drink.

"I'm worried about Allaeyah," I said. Allaeyah was my first friend I ever had in my life, and through all these years we've still been friends. Allaeyah's also seventeen like Yunee and Amaya. It's not fair that Cynthia and I are still sixteen .

Allaeyah met when we both worked at my step mom's restaurant when we were little. Like Amaya, she has no clue who her parents are. Allaeyah and I ran away together though she joined the circus and became an acrobat instead of going into the village like me. Unfortunately her circus was also conquered by Naraku….

flashback

Allaeyah was jumping off of a waterfall when she saw two Shikon Jewel shards. Allaeyah didn't know what they were so she fastened them on a necklace and simply wore it around.

Now that day, Yunee, Cynthia, Amaya, and I were watching her show (though we would have a guest part on it) when we saw wind blades hurtling towards us. We dodged them, looked up, and saw Kagura. The director of the circus was mad and he had some demonic powers thanks to a curse.

"GET OUT, LADY! YOU'RE DISRUPTING THE SHOW! LEAVE RIGHT NOW!" and with a blast of his magic, Kagura was out. She muttered something like "I'll tell Naraku about this," and left.

Now, no one seemed to be worried about the attack except me. I was worried what Kagura would do, or if any other uninvited guest showed up.

What we would do then? I was so focused with this thought, I hardly noticed that my costume was the most revealing being. There was no way you could say it wasn't a sparkling pink bikini (yes the bra-shaped top kind) that was not for the water, even though Yunee and Amaya, were loudly complaining about theirs. At least we wearing (matching) masks.

"Ladies and gentlemen," said the director of the circus as we got into our positions "The Baka Circus is proud to present our guest act…."

"ALL RIGHT, HAND IT OVER!" yelled Inuyasha. It didn't take Yunee or the Holy Scholars to explain what happened, obviously Kagome sensed a Shikon Jewel Shard and it was here. However they didn't know that it would be in a circus that was loudly playing "Hey Mama" (the Black-Eyed Peas hit that was used in Garfield). Inuyasha's group, also poised (but for an attack though) looked around, dumbstruck. Not exactly Naraku's lair.

Amaya, Yunee, and Cynthia were blushing furiously red (our masks only covered our eyes) since we were the main act. However, I noticed that everyone was dumbstruck and took it as a chance to attack Inuyasha right away (after all, I was half-expecting someone to barge in).

"MIND YOU OWN BUISNESS!" I yelled as I unleashed Ainkara. Ainkara is attack that I use with my sword, blasts of magical energy burst out when I slash my sword down diagonally. It's quite powerful, but it can be dodged unlike my shard attack. It's not very practical because of this, but since time everyone was dumbstruck except for me, I managed to hit Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, and Miroku full blast.

I pointed my sword at Kagome's neck while the director yelled, "HOW DARE YOU INTERRUPT, THE SHOW! WE WERE INTERRUPTED ONCE ALREADY! WE DON'T EVEN KNOW YOU! NOW GET OUT BEFORE I LET THIS GIRL KILL YOU ALL!" "Hey Mama" had just ended and now "Leave(Get Out)" (by that 13 year old JoJo) was playing even louder than "Hey Mama". Through all this, I still heard Allaeyah mutter "I like it when he yells at someone else."

"I DON'T THINK SO CLOWN," yelled Inuyasha "WE'RE NOT LEAVING TILL YOU HAND OVER THE TWO SHARDS!" Everyone stared at them. Nobody knew that there were Shikon Jewel Shards here.

"Look," Allaeyah said (with the shards dangling on her necklace) "I found them, so I'm keeping them."

"Not anymore," Inuyasha snarled. But they had no idea what they were up against.

It doesn't matter how many curses, you fight, or how many battles you've won. No matter what, they were powerless against circus performers. Clowns were more like warriors. One of them actually went up to Kagome and Sango and slapped them. Another one went up and farted in Shippou's face. They would jump out in front of Inuyasha's group, throw balloons filled with salsa, and Allaeyah constantly aimed inescapable rings. They better hope Sesshoumaru didn't see them.

Unfortunately, Naraku came and set the circus on fire (and managed to take one shard from Allaeyah). The five of us girls managed to get out, and so did Inuyasha's group, but many people like the director of the circus, and the brave clown who slapped Kagome and Sango burned to their deaths. We couldn't do anything to save them, so we just watched the circus burn in our costumes, and collected their ashes and buried them. Ever since that day, Allaeyah often goes away so that she won't hurt anyone.

end flashback

We were all thinking about this when all of a sudden we heard a loud "OFSUGA!" Yunee and Cynthia screamed while I yelled out a loud "HOLY CRAP!" It was Allaeyah.

"It's snowing really badly. Looks like I'll be staying for a while," Allaeyah said.

"Yay!" I yelled.

"That's great," Yunee said. Cynthia and Amaya nodded.

"Oh yeah, I saw Inuyasha's group when I was coming here and they're really bad with snow," Allaeyah said. We looked through the window. It was no longer a storm but light, and wonderful snow.

"Looks as if we can go outside now," Allaeyah said as we were looking outside.

"Well come on, let's go!" I said. No one was thing about Inuyasha right now. We need to have fun once in a while.

Okes, y'all. Once again, I do not own Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippou, or Sesshoumaru. Rumiko Takashki, Shouen Sunday, Viz, etc. do. However, I, Amanda, own Melanie, Alison owns Amaya, Yunee owns Yunee, Alison and I still own Cynthia, and Audrey owns Allaeyah. Okay, Sayonara people!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Inuyasha's Gang and the Giant Snowball

The five of us stepped outside into the snow. It was amazing. The snow made everything seem like it was covered in white powder. It was extremely clean; there wasn't any dirt in the snow.

"Holy crap," I muttered to myself.

Allaeyah, Amaya, and I ran to a clearing that had a path downwards. Yunee and Cynthia ran at first, but they got tired after running like one centimeter and walked for the rest of the way so we had to wait for them . I admit, I'm not a very patient person.

We were starting on a snowman when Prince Michael came up from the path along with the Holy Scholars and the UT(Unpredictable Twins-that are not identical).

"Hey Michael, where's Janki?"

"Oh she's just hanging out with Lizzie" Michael answered. We snickered. Michael is just as good with slang as Inuyasha is with modern equipment .

"So what are you doing?" Dennis asked.

"Building a snowman Stupid," Cynthia answered.

"Well we just saw Inuyasha's gang come up the mountain," Sameal said very casually. I dropped the snowball I was holding.

"What are we going to do Melanie?" whispered a rather frantic Yunee.

"Yay!" Cynthia said. She was obviously thinking of Miroku. Everyone sweat dropped except for Amaya who was working on her part of the snowman.

"How big is the snowman going to be?" Dennis asked breaking the silence. He was looking at Amaya's snowball which was waist-high already.

"It's not part of a snowman, it's a snowball," Amaya said while rolling it out onto the snow making it even bigger.

"So what are you going to do with it?" Nemo asked.

"I dunno," Amaya answered. We studied the snowball. It was now chest-high and heavy making it the perfect obstacle.

"Okay you can bring it down now," Alexander (one of the twins) called as we rolled it down. Now it was taller than some of us including Dennis and Cynthia.

"Now turn it to the right," Louis called (the other twin). However, it got stuck to a tree. WE pushed it down but it made no use.

"Make sure it doesn't break!" called Dennis.

In matter of minutes, Yunee, Cynthia, and I used our magic to lift it up, and then we brought it down to the ground to roll again. Unfortunately, we didn't see Dennis.

"AARRGH!" he yelled as the snowball rolled over him. We laughed as we helped him up. Then the three of us used our magic to guide the snowball. Little did we know then though, Jolie was watching us.

"Cynthia, you will pay for making Miroku like you instead of me," Jolie muttered. Jolie wasn't smart, though she was a btch to be honest. Little did we know then, she would do anything to kill Cynthia.

This mountain is really steep," Kagome complained. I couldn't have agreed with her more. On all our journeys, we never really went over any mountains, especially when it was snowing. Shippou seemed dead, so Kagome carried him, Kirara was still sick so I carried her, and the guys, well….they didn't seem to be tired at all, or maybe they were after Naraku that much. Like me. I won't forget what he did to Kohaku and the rest of the village.

Inuyasha had his mouth open to say something like "Deal with it you btch," when we all sensed something.

"Do you sense that?" Miroku asked. We all nodded except for Shippou and Kirara.

"There's some youkai here," Inuyasha said.

"And not only that…" Kagome started.

"There's magic in there, and not just youkai magic," I said. Any human that had magic can sense magic, and they can be sensed. Sometimes, that human was really strong and powerful. This was one of those times.

"Let's go," Inuyasha said. We wasted no time running up the mountain, the thought of how steep the mountain was cleared from our minds.

I guess Inuyasha's gang sensed us. You see, Amaya's a full youkai, Cynthia and Allaeyah are mostly youkai, Yunee's part elf, and well I…..have strong magic powers. Hopefully they couldn't sense Yunee or I. I mustn't forget the Holy Scholars too. They came running up so fast, Yunee was afraid that they would see us. But we were ready.

We managed to set the snowball on the path, and Cynthia made an illusion of trees so that the snowball would be impossible to see until it was too late. They were kind of suspicious because of our powers, but none of them suspected a giant snowball that was much taller than Yao Ming to be coming straight toward them. It hit them full blast, and they looked just like Dennis when the snowball flattened them. They're all a bit stubborn, they ran up and tried to get pass the illusion, but we had magical exploding snowballs. Soon they left, angry and soaking wet. We had a really good laugh though.

I guess after being flattened by a giant snowball, hiking up a steep mountain isn't so bad after all. At least we have a lead on that godmned Cynthia btch.

After we left the area we went straight to a wooden hut. Since Shippou and Kirara were dry (Myouga called them last minute), it was just Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku and I in the hut. We were just talking about who did it when a girl around my age came in. I looked straight at Miroku, she was quite good-looking. However he didn't have the look of a flirt.

"You must be upset after being flattened by that snowball," said the girl.

"Thanks for remind us," Inuyasha said sarcastically. I wanted to say the same thing.

"Well, I'm sure you know Cynthia, don't you?" the girl asked.

"Was Cynthia behind the snowball um…..?" Kagome asked.

"My name's Jolie," Jolie answered "And yes, she was the one behind the snowball. I saw her. I know she may seem like she has feelings for one of you (her eyes lingered on Miroku), but she is such a dirty btch she changes her feelings every second. She cowered out when she saw you and set it on you with her magic."

"How dare she," I said angrily "F that btch to hell."

"I know what you mean, we used to be friends but then kept on bad-mouthing about me. I mean, she took one of my best friends away from me, though she's sort of my friend still, but she hangs out with Cynthia's gang," Jolie said.

"Oh my goodness, I'm sorry for that," Kagome said.

"It's okay, you aren't Cynthia," Jolie said.

"So basically, Cynthia lives up the mountain," Inuyasha said. Jolie nodded.

"I'm really sorry, but I'm not sure if she lives on the east or the west path of the mountain. You see, I live down on the mountain," Jolie said looking as if she was about to cry.

"Oh that's okay," Kagome said. "You're a great help."

"Thanks," Jolie said as she left.

Five minutes later, two boys came marching in the cabin. We thought they were going to tell us if Cynthia lived on the east or west side of the mountain but they were here for something else.

"Have you weaklings recovered from the snowball yet," the blond-haired one asked.

"Why are you bstrds here?" Inuyasha asked.

"Oh shut the f up," the black-haired one said.

"Oh wait a minute," the twins said in unison "Is that two couples we see cuddling up in the warm fire?" All of us turned redder than the fire.

"I think so…..Oooh………." they said in unison. "Now we'll leave you alone, but be warned, come near us and this will be nothing. " And then they shut the door, as Inuyasha, Miroku, and I leaned in to get them.

I went outside and put my hand out to the snow.

"I will get you Cynthia," I yelled into the emptiness. She was going to pay for flirting with my man.

ANGRY SANGO ALERT!  What's gonna happen? Well that's for me to know and for you to find out . I really hope you got the fact that Sango was narrating the parts that started with . If you don't you're way behind. Anyways, I , Amanda still own Melanie, Alison owns Amaya, Yunee owns Yunee, Cynthia NOW owns Cynthia, and I own every other character except for Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippou, Kirara, and The Flea (Myouga). They belong to Rumiko Takashki, Shouen Sunday, Viz, etc. Oh and thankies to Mitchell, Dennis, Miranda, Julie, Alex, Lewis, Nima, and Samir for being inspirations for the other characters. Now I know you're all wondering who's the inspiration for Jolie, but I'm not posting it right here. If you really do wanna know who's the girl that inspired Jolie, e-mail me at I'm not embarrassing her on the net. Okes people, see ya!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Hate, Battle, and Love

I can't believe what Julia did! Thank goodness Alex and Lewis were there to tell us what happened. She caused such a ruckus, telling them that they had to cross the mountain to get to us. Well actually she told them that we lived on the mountain. Anyways, I had to come up with a plan that seemed like we lived on the east side of the mountain. Though it seemed like Yunee was asking for a miracle from me I managed just fine.

All I did was sing songs within range of them...

"I'm going," a rather upset Inuyasha grunted. I guess Inuyasha and Kagome had a fight. He stormed off outside where I was concealed on trees (and an anti-detecting spell). Since he was alone, no one else knew that I sang:

_You're out with one girl one day_

_And another girl the next_

_Oh dmn you Inuyasha_

_Breaking both girls hearts_

_Only a bstrd like you would be so baka_

However Inuyasha's friend surely did hear him screaming "WHERE ARE YOU, YOU COWARD!" They all went outside to see what was going on what was happening. Everything was going as planned, Inuyasha was already out of sight, he was running down the path of the east side of the mountain because a sword (which he believed was mine) was laying there.

"Now where is he?" Sango asked. I promised Cynthia that I would torture her as soon as possible. She didn't forgive Sango for saying all that nastiness to her. In doing so she thought up all the nastiness about Sango I just made it so it went like:

_You're always lying here and there_

_About the one that you care_

_You're never trusting your fiancée_

_About what he's done throughout the day_

_You may call your man a flirt_

_But you're really just a dmned btch_

Nobody said anything. Everyone knew who this song was for.

"Where are you?" Miroku asked. That was kind of a stupid thing to ask. Well actually that was a really stupid thing to ask. Do these idiots actually think I'll tell them? Instead of answering, I made an illusion of a blur running towards the East Side path. And thankfully, they ran after it.

Unfortunately, we didn't know that someone was trailing along behind them. Apparently this youkai was in love with Kagome or something. By the time he got to the mountain though, Kagome and the others were too far away to smell so he took a wild guess and went down the west side path.

"Melanie," Allaeyah whispered "I think someone's here." We looked out the window. Amaya pressed her ear against the window trying to hear what he was saying, but two seconds later that wasn't necessary.

"COME OUT YOUKAI! I KNOW THERE'S A BUNCH OF YOU GUYS HERE! STAND UP AND FACE ME OR ARE YOU TWO COWARDLY TO DO THAT?" Kouga shouted at the top of his voice.

"Allaeyah, Amaya" I whispered "Make sure no one comes, especially Naraku. Cynthia, Yunee, and I will be just fine."

"Okay," they whispered in unison and ran out to the back of our house.

"We better go too," Cynthia said.

"I'm ready," Yunee said. And so we went outside.

"WHAT DID YOU DO WITH KAGOME? IF YOU KILLED THEM ALL I WILL ASSURE YOU I'LL KILL YOU! I'LL TURN YOU INTO A STRESSBALL AND….."

"It's not good to bottle up your anger out like that," a voice said. I looked up. A pretty girl of about sixteen was looking down at me. She seemed full human but there was something about her that made her seem almost as powerful as Naraku.

"You know, there must be some people in Japan that can't hear you," the girl said.

"Did you kill, Kagome?" I asked.

"Kill Kagome, why would I?" She answered. "If you want proof, smell the air. There's no blood here."

I sniffed the air. She was right. There was no blood. But then I saw something in a small bottle.

"THE SHIKON JEWEL SHARDS!" I yelled.

"It's about time you noticed, Smart One" the girl said coolly.

"If you don't give them to me I'll kill you!" I growled.

"Oooh, I'm scared," the girl said sarcastically. I lunged in to attack her with my fists. She dodged out of the way and so did two other girls. I never noticed the girls until now. Both seem to be youkai.

"DIE!" I yelled. But they were ready for me. They both used spells that hit me in the stomach.

"ARRGH!" I was bleeding pretty badly. Both the spells were really strong.

"Why don't deal with this differently," said the human girl. She surprising used a spell to heal me within main condition. "We'll duel, we can use weapons or our bare hands. But we cannot attack anyone else. Whoever is unable to battle has to give up their shards, or the other person can kill them. Deal?"

I stared at her with shock. I expected her to try to kill me straight. Challenging me to a duel (and healing me) was about the last thing I expected her to do. But the duel seemed interesting to me.

"Deal," I said.

We stood on a path without any obstacles that was perfect for battle.

"Ready?" she asked.

"You bet," I said.

"GO!" we yelled at the same time.

I tried to punch her (again). However, she jumped up and raised her sword.

The girl brought her sword down on me. Unlike me, she hit her target.

"Ugh…." I said. That wasn't any old sword that she used. It had strong magic in it. No wonder she was so confident. But I could still punch her.

I kept on trying to punch her, but she somehow she just kept on jumping up.

"Ah, I'll finish this now or else I won't have dinner," she said. I just stood there hoping I wasn't her dinner.

Then she used her sword to do a powerful attack on me. The sword part at least didn't hit me full blast. But then, magical jewels flew out of the sword like spears and it did hit me. I fell down and was unable to get up.

"NOOO!"I cried.

"I'm afraid I have to take your shards," the girl said. She bent down and took the two shards from my leg. The two other girls came up and looked at me. One of the girls cast a spell on me.

"Are you trying to kill me?" I asked.

"No, there is no need to. But, if you mention anything about this to Inuyasha or anyone in their group as long as they don't know, you will instantly," she said.

All of a sudden I saw two shards.

"Over there," I whispered as I pointed to the shards.

The other girl that had the youkai presence took them, and asked the human girl something. Then she came up to me.

"Do you hunt down Naraku?" she asked.

"Hll yeah," I said.

"Here," she said and then she handed the shards to me. We're on the same side now." Then she healed me.

"Thanks," I said as I left.

"You know, that was really nice of you all to do that" Allaeyah said during dinner.

"Thanks," Yunee, Cynthia, and I said in unison.

"I'm just wondering Yunee," I asked "Do you like someone? I mean you're so romantic. Just wondering."

"Yeah, I do," Yunee said.

"WHO?" Allaeyah, Amaya, Cynthia, and I asked in unison.

"I'm not telling," Yunee said.

"I will find out who you like Yunee," I said in a mock creepy tone.

Oooh, I wonder who Yunee likes. Anyways, same credits as usual, Melanie: Amanda (me), Amaya: Alison, Yunee: Yunee, Allaeyah: Audrey, Cynthia: Cynthia, Inuyasha, Kouga, Sango, etc: Shouen Sunday, Rumiko Takashki, Viz, etc. Also, the songs are made up by me (and obviously this fanfic Smart One). Okes, byies!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

Melody's Stepmother

"Looks like Allaeyah's gone again," Cynthia said.

"It's probably because of her shard, she'll come back," Yunee assured us.

"Yeah, but what are we gonna do now?" I asked frowning.

"We can hide somewhere around here," Yunee suggested.

"How about saving that idea for later like when they're here," I said. Boy, for a genius, Yunee can come up with some bad ideas.

"I think it's time we get more help," Amaya said "We need Brianna's group."

"Yeah, we need alliances from everyone in our village, if we team up, we might stand a chance," I said.

"Let's ask Michael if he can host a meeting in his castle," Amaya suggested.

"Yeah, he can invite everyone there, I've heard a lot of them need help," Cynthia said.

"Well let's ask Michael," Amaya said.

"Sure," Michael said after we told him the story ,"But can you bring the food because we're running out."

"How about everyone brings one dish," I suggested.

"I guess that's fine," Michael said ,"So who's coming?"

"Let me see," Amaya said, "Everyone from the village, except Arrfat."

"Oh good, no Arrfat," Michael said, "I don't want him sticking up the castle.

"Yeah, I wonder what happened to him," Cynthia said. At that point I started imagining Arrfat getting eaten by a bear.

View changes to one of Jolie's "friend" Jessie

I'm still wondering why I decided to join up with Jolie. She's such a stupid btch. She's also a MAJOR drama queen. But I'm sure this will help my career. I don't know how, I don't know when, I don't know where, but I know one thing, it will. While I was thinking about this Jolie came up to Vicky and I and said "Let's go, girls" (yes Jolie is really corny).

"Where are we going?" Vickie asked.

"We're going to see what Cecelia's up to," Jolie answered.

"Who's Cecelia?" I asked.

"Melody's stepmother."

"So this is it," I said two hours later. We hiked down to the east valley and found a little hut there.

"Yeah," Jolie said dreamily.

"What are we here for?" Vicky asked.

"We're here to see how she can curse Cynthia," Jolie said.

"I see………" said a middle-aged woman as all three of us screamed from the shock.

"Oh can you please help us Cecelia-sama?" Jolie asked.

"Of course dear, but there's just one thing you have to agree on……." Cecelia said.

"What?"

"You must allow me to kill everyone in her group, there's no other way." Jolie looked a bit worried.

"But…Melody," Jolie said "She's my friend, and I don't want to hurt her." I dropped my jaw, I couldn't believe, Jolie's actually being loyal to someone?

Scene change to Melody

"Achoo!" I said as we (with Michael and his servants in front of us) were walking across the palace.

"Something the matter?" Amaya asked.

"Do you have a cold?" Yunee asked.

"Of course not," I said. I reached out to take a glass of water and (obviously) I started drinking out of it.

"Well, you know what they say," Michael said "If you sneeze out of the blue, someone's talking about you."

"Yeah right," I snorted.

"Well I don't know….." Amaya said.

"You know he could be right," Cynthia said.

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MINDS. HOW THE HECK COULD I HAVE SNEEZED JUST BECAUSE SOMEONE WAS TALKING ABOUT ME BEHIND MY BACK!"

"Maybe it's because you just sneezed out of the blue," Michael said with the air of someone commenting on the weather.

"And you're not sick," interjected Yunee.

"Well who would be talking about me behind my back?" I asked.

"It doesn't have to be a bad thing," Amaya said.

"Oh come on, what are the chances of it being a good thing," I said.

"You never know….." Amaya said.

Scene change back to Jesse

"Fine," Cecelia said "After all, she is my stepdaughter. Here, this is a mirror, I will send to the executers and tell them to give it to Melody. There's no way that they can't recognize a violet-eyed girl."

"Who will the executers be?" I asked.

"That's for me to know, and for you to find out," Cecelia said smirking.

Scene change back to Melody

I can't believe everyone wanted to make a team! Here's what happened……….

When everyone was happily eating Michael started it all.

"Well, the reason I gather everyone here tonight is because of a very serious subject. As you can see, there are many youkai that would like to kill us all Naraku, Sesshoumaru, Kouga, the Inuyasha gang…."

"More like Inuyasha's gang would like to kill Cynthia because of the flirting," Vy muttered. Michael acted like he didn't hear this.

"Furthermore, like someone once said long ago, we are weak when we are divided ("Yeah, at least Cynthia when she's by herself," muttered Vy) but strong we are when united, which is why I think we should all join forces!" Michael looked around for applause but it never came. Everyone just sat there looking stunned.

"Are you sure that all these youkai are coming to kill us all?" Nikki asked.

"Dead sure." There was a bit of a whispered discussion from all her friends and finally Brianna said "Okay, we don't want to be roasted alive." Several people laughed at this.

"Me too," Chris the messenger said. I'd rather be killed by Sara then a youkai." We laughed. Sara was Cynthia's cousin who seemed to have Cynthia's obsession with boys.

"Why would she want to do that?" Veronica asked.

"Because she's crazy about me," Chris answered sadly.

"Oh she likes you?" Veronica asked, looking shocked.

"YOU DIDN'T KNOW THAT!" Cynthia shouted "HOW COULD YOU NOT KNOW, SARA'S BEEN CHASING HIM WHEREVER SHE GOES, HOW ELSE DO YOU THINK CHRIS COULD RUN SO FAST?"

"Well, despite this," Dennis said "I, Prince Dennis, Leader of the Holy Scholars, have decided to agree on this." This started people chortling.

Soon, everyone (or every gang) declared that they were part of the alliance. Amaya, Yunee, and I started beaming at everyone. Cynthia was checking out some of the guys.

After the dinner, we stayed around the palace to help.

"Hey, where did all the sake go?" Michael asked. Amaya and I looked at each other.

"Well….." I started.

"We poured it over almost the dishes we just ate," Amaya finished. Yunee went over to the sink trying everything possible to get rid of the sake.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

The Pirates from Europe

Since we had a huge success with the alliance, we decided to treat ourselves and take a break for one day. Yunee and Cynthia decided to make stuff on the beach, while Amaya and I would go exploring in a kayak

"Wow, it's so beautiful here," Amaya said. She was right. We were kayaking along a forest that even had a waterfall. When you see it kind of makes you feel like you could live in a world where you can just enjoy this every day. Unfortunately, we will always be fighting for our lives.

"Yeah," I said dreamily. Then we paddled some more, farther and farther away from the beach. We couldn't really make out Yunee and Cynthia when we heard something loud. Really loud.

BANG. The cannon shocked us so much, we accidentally leaned to the left, and due to the waves and the fact that it's not good to lean over on one side, the kayak flipped over and we fell in the ocean.

"What do you think made that?" I asked while I was treading water.

"Melody, look over there," Amaya whispered. I looked. The thing that made the noise was a pirate ship. The crew apparently didn't notice us, yet, but we saw that Arrfat was with them.

"What do we do," I whispered back.

"Let's swim underwater back to shore," Amaya whispered.

"HOLD IT!" called a guy who looked liked he was the leader of the pirates. He had short, black, hair which spiked up, and an evil grin. "COME OVER HERE!"

"Why should we," I said suddenly sounding confident.

"We come from Europe," said the captain "We've been pretty much everywhere in the world except Japan, England, France, China, India..., well now we need more and it looks like you too will be first! MUHAHAHA!" I was mortally offended by these words. Amaya and I aren't just things that you can take.

"YOU'RE DEAD!" I yelled as both Amaya lunged at the boat to attack.

"ATTACK!" yelled the Captain. But they were no match for us since they were just ordinary people. We used magic so we didn't have to kill them (or better yet, be injured or killed). We were just planning to weaken them and let someone else kill them (like Naraku).

"What are you using?" whimpered the Captain, seeing his whole crew sprawling on the floor, fainting.

"Magic," I said without hesitation.

"Why are you doing this?" he asked. Well that was kind of a stupid thing to ask.

"BECAUSE YOU'RE A PIRATE AND YOU WERE TRYING TO KIDNAP US TO ENTERTAIN YOU, OR TO AUCTION US OFF OR SOMETHING. WE'RE NOT LITTLE CANDY THAT YOU CAN TAKE FROM A BASKET OR SELL!" I bellowed. Nobody spoke at first.

"But you still have to get through me," the Captain said.

"Like you can stop us," Amaya said before doing an evil cackle.

"OH SHUT THE F….."the Captain said before catching blows from us and fainting.

"Well that took such a long time," I said sarcastically.

"Yeah, and they were so hard to beat," Amaya added (sarcastically).

"Should we kill them?" I asked.

"They're weak humans, let them live and let someone else kill them for us so we don't get charged with murder," Amaya suggested.

"Yeah, you're right," I said "But let's get rid of their treasure. That way, they can't buy their way to the top again." So Amaya and I dumped their treasure to the bottom of the ocean.

"What took you two so long?" Cynthia asked. An hour later Amaya and I came back to the mainland, drenched. Amaya accidentally tipped over the boat again by leaning over on the left too much. I have a feeling that she did it on purpose.

"Pirates," I said dully.

"Really?" Yunee asked panicked.

"Yunee," I said dully "These pirates are human and nothing more than common thieves."

"But there's never been pirates in Japan before Melody!" Yunee cried.

"They took a boat from Europe to Japan," Amaya said even more dully than me.

"Besides we had fun kicking butts," I said happily.

"Did you kill them?" Cynthia asked.

"No, someone else can. We don't need to be known as cruel murderers thank you very much," I said.

"I wonder who's going to next," Yunee said.

"Bree and everyone else with her!" I exclaimed.

"Maybe the Three Tajiyas," Amaya said.

"I don't know…." Cynthia said.

"Nobody does, Smart One" I said.

Scene change to Shippou

We were just walking down along a path, near the seaside. There really wasn't anyone there. While we were walking, we saw four girls talking at the beach, but before Miroku could get a good glance at their features (we were REALLY FAR AWAY from them), they saw us and fled. I don't know why. Anyways, the beach was along the path so we decided to get a good look at the area; just to make sure there were no evil youkai.

"Nothing here," Inuyasha said.

"There's a large pile of water here," Kagome said, "It seems like two of them fell into the ocean and dried themselves on the sand.

"Like that's a threat," Inuyasha said dully.

"Yeah, but we are," said a voice. We all turned around. There was a group of pirates who seemed like they had just fought a battle and lost. Even worse, they looked like they swam all they way to the mainland.

"What the hell do you mean?" Inuyasha asked very, very dully.

"Dmn it," cursed what seemed like the very injured and very soaked leader, "It's not them. And they don't look like they have a single yen on them (Authors Question: They used yen back then, right? Just guessing.)

"Yeah, we don't," Miroku said "Now do you mind getting out of our way."

"Sorry man, but you do have something valuable," the leader said.

"What is it Captain Justin?" asked one of the pirates.

"Hot chicks Stupid," Captain Justin said casting a meaningful glance at Sango and Kagome, both ready to fire their weapons.

"How did you get here?" asked Miroku.

"Well, I guess we can tell you that before we get the chicks," Justin said. Both Inuyasha and Miroku fumed so badly their faces turned a bright shade of red. "We came from Spain, we were ready to conquer the world. In Europe, we raided many cities, killing thousands. Nobody could stop us, so we decided to leave Europe and explore the Indies. Just today in fact, we lost everything. Two chicks were kayaking when they saw our ship. There kayak flipped over, but both of them knocked us out and dumped all our gold in the ocean and melted it. We woke up to find ourselves floating on the pieces of our boat, and we had to swim to the mainland. Now, it's time to get our gold mine."

"I DON'T THINK SO!" cried Inuyasha. Inuyasha started swinging his sword at them, eventually starting a fire that killed them all."

"You do know that the fire was the one that killed them all," I said later to Inuyasha.

"I know," Inuyasha said. "I don't need to waste a big attack on them. Besides, technically, I didn't kill them. But they still need to die. They need to pay for all the lives they took."

"Yeah," everyone murmured. But I'm sure the biggest factor about the pirates, was when they threatened to make out with Kagome and Sango. That made Inuyasha and Miroku jealous, and probably Kagome and Sango took it as an insult. But that's just my hypothesis.

Okay, y'all I've been really busy. Does anyone even read these? Well anyways, InuYasha and all other characters belong to Rumiko Takashki, Shouen Sunday, Viz. etc. I STILL OWN Melody, AlisonAmaya, YuneeYunee, CynthiaCynthia. BTW Allaeyah WILL come back later. Also this chapter is very crucial to the story, though it doesn't seem like it. So Merry Christmas, and Happy Late Birthday to Alison! OKAY, THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER. If you're reading this then wow...sorry. It's been years since I looked at this. I'm just uploaded this to show a friend how bad it is. Wow. From sixth grade to high school. Wow.


End file.
